Amigos com Segundas Intenções
by MagaliLettrell
Summary: Eles eram bons amigos, mesmo sempre tendo segundas intenções. O que pode acontecer se descobrirem o real sentimento entre eles?


Voltavam para a casa conversando assuntos aleatórios. Podia-se dizer que eram amigos com segundas intenções, e até alguns meses atrás ela tinha certeza disso. Agora, porém, já não podia confirmar. Descobriu que o amava, e imaginá-lo com outra doía tanto que não saberia descrever. Apesar disso, mantinha-se da mesma forma que antes, negaria até a morte. Não queria perder uma amizade, muito menos ter a certeza de que ele não a queria. Portanto se contentava com as conversas sobre o pouco que tinham:

- Admite, você não resiste ao meu charme. – disse irônico.

- E é possível resistir? – ria, disfarçando a sinceridade. – Seu corpo definido, esse sorriso encantador. Ui.

- Ainda não sei porque não me levou para cama então. – riu alto.

Não perdeu a oportunidade: chegou perto dele, passando os dedos delicadamente pelo seu peitoral, olhou-o nos olhos, sorrindo sedutoramente. Aproximou-se do ouvido dele, beijando seu pescoço e disse numa voz rouca:

- Podemos resolver essa pendência agora, se quiser.

Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, notando, satisfeita, que o havia excitado. Porém não se deixou vulnerável, rindo em seguida. Continuou andando em direção ao elevador como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele sorriu malicioso, acompanhando-a.

- Sabe que está brincando com fogo, não sabe?

- Não sei do que está falando. – fingiu-se de desentendida, ainda rindo.

Entraram no elevador e, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, o homem fez com que o o local onde estavam parasse. Olhou-a nos olhos, se aproximando devagar, prendendo-a entre ele e a parte de trás do elevador. Sorriu novamente malicioso.

- Seu sorriso cínico está com os segundos contados. – sussurrou.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, que estava sem reação, com o coração batendo mais rápido que o normal. Sua mão deslizou pela lateral do corpo dela, seus lábios de tocaram – o que não fez daquilo um beijo. A respiração dela falhava e, ao tentar controlar o desejo que sentia, mordeu a parta inferior dos lábios. Os corpos se encontravam próximos demais, e isso dificultava que a mente dela continuasse sã.

Quando menos esperava, sentiu ele dar um tapa em sua bunda, sorrindo e se afastando. Por pouco não implorou pela sua volta, respirou fundo ao sentir que o elevador voltava a funcionar, abrindo os olhos. Perguntou-se quanto tempo aquilo tinha durado, pois para ela foi uma eternidade.

- Avisei que brincar comigo tinha conseqüências. – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente, a encarando.

- É, até que não foi ruim. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

Ao chegar no andar, ela saiu na frente, sem parecer que ia esperá-lo. Abriu a porta do quarto, e deixou-a aberta para ele. Tiveram que ficar no mesmo quarto por falta de outro, tiveram sorte de conseguir um quarto bom. Não tinham programado a viagem, e isso trouxe algumas desvantagens.... ou vantagens? De fato, nenhum dos dois pareciam aborrecidos com a situação.

- Vou tomar banho, volto já. – avisou ela, entrando no banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro, para que a água fosse esquentando. Trancou a porta e retirou a roupa, entrando no box em seguida. Após uma meia hora saiu, pegando a toalha e notando que não tinha levado outra roupa para vestir. Secou os cabelos, e prendeu a toalha acima dos seios. Tirou proveito da situação, iria provocá-lo.

Saiu do banheiro indo em direção à sua mala, sem o olhar, porém sentindo o dele sobre ela. Retirou dois vestidos, e virou para pedir a opinião dele.

- Qual deles? – perguntou, segurando um em cada mão.

- O da esquerda. – respondeu sem realmente parar para pensar.

Os olhos dele a seguiram até o banheiro. Segundos depois ela saía, se comportando como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

- Para onde vamos hoje? – perguntou, ajeitando a suas roupas espalhadas, sentando-se na cama em seguida.

- Conheço uma boate aqui perto muito boa. – respondeu, já recuperado.

Foi a vez dele tomar banho. Saíram alguns minutos depois, em direção ao lugar escolhido por ele. Conversavam e riam sobre qualquer coisa boba que vinham à mente. Demoraram cerca de meia hora para encontrar o lugar, afinal, foram andando.

- Eletrônica! – gritou animada, indo diretamente para a pista de dança.

Ele, durante algum tempo, apenas observou-a. Pegou uma bebida qualquer que passava, e só foi a acompanhar quando terminou seu segundo copo. Conhecia a amiga o suficiente para entender o que ela estava querendo, e tinha certeza de como a conquistar de uma forma que ela não pudesse negar.

Admitia para si mesmo que gostava dela mais do que como amiga, mas não sabia ao certo da parte dela, por isso ficava na dúvida de como reagir algumas vezes. Porém, julgando pelas atitudes dela hoje, percebeu que, desta vez, teria o passe livre.

Juntou-se à ela, aproveitando para tocá-la o máximo que podia. Depois de uma ou duas músicas, virou-a, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Ela sorriu despreocupada, continuando a dançar. Aquele era o seu ritmo preferido, porém não durou muito mais que três músicas.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. Quer o que? – gritou para ele, aproveitando a mudança do ritmo.

- Vou acompanhar você.

Sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras livres de frente para o bar, pedindo cada um sua respectiva bebida.

- Aqui está sua bebida, deseja mais alguma coisa? Tipo, meu número de telefone? – disse o garçom.

- Só a bebida está bom pra mim. – respondeu rindo.

- Tem certeza? Estou livre todos os dias à tarde. – insistiu ele.

- Ela já disse que não. Cuide agora de seus outros clientes, sim? – retrucou o amigo, defendendo-a.

- Não mereço essas cantadas. – comentou, rindo mais ainda.

Voltaram a pista de dança alguns minutos depois. E só foram embora de madrugada, porém não era tão tarde como de costume.

- Adorei aquele lugar! – ela comentou. – Devemos voltar lá mais vezes.

- Gostou do garçom, foi? – fez piada.

- Claro. – respondeu sarcasticamente. – Praticamente me perdi por ele. Muita gostosura junta.

- Tenho certeza que conhece alguém mais gostoso. – olhou-a.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Levaram menos tempo para chegar no hotel devido a menor quantidade de pessoas na rua. Eles foram escovar os dentes, e ela saiu.

- Fique aí que eu vou trocar de roupa. – avisou.

Colocou o cabelo longo para o lado, e quase lutou para conseguir abrir o vestido, que ficava preso nas costas. Porém ficou surpresa ao sentir as mãos geladas dele tocando suas costas e resolvendo seu problema. No entanto, diferentemente do que esperava, as mãos dele não se afastaram logo em seguida.

- Feche os olhos. – mandou ele.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer. Sentiu a boca dele beijar-lhe o pescoço, e as mãos retirarem aos poucos seu vestido, descendo-o.

- O... o que está... está fazendo? – perguntou, desejando por mais.

- Apenas o que você quer que eu faça.

Pensou em retrucar, mas notou que agora estava só de roupa íntima. No mesmo segundo que abriu a boca para falar, ele mordiscou sua orelha, fazendo-a tremer.

Seus pensamentos passaram com uma rapidez absurda em sua mente. Queria, de certa forma, fazer aquilo parar. Por mais que fosse o que ela mais desejava, ela queria que ele a amasse também. Não queria ser mais uma da lista. Mas seu coração falava mais alto, impedindo-a de mexer um dedo que fosse para que ele parasse. Tinha consciência que, se mexesse, seria para agarrá-lo.

As mãos dele foram para seus seios, arrancando dela um gemido. Os dedos seguiam o sutiã, chegando no ponto certo para os soltar. E, quando ele já tinha parado no chão, fez o mesmo caminho, voltando ao lugar de origem.

- Para. – ela conseguiu sussurrar.

- Por que? Você não quer que eu pare.

- Eu... eu... – gemeu ao sentir o jeito firme dele a tocar. E resolveu ser sincera. – Eu não sei até que ponto posso me controlar.

- Não quero que você se controle.

Dizendo isso, abaixou as mãos para única peça restante do corpo dela. Retirando devagar. As mãos voltaram pelas coxas, apenas as acariciando. Já as mãos dela tinham tomado certa atitude, e agora estavam acariciando a nuca dele, de vez em quando puxando seus cabelos curtos. Sentiu as penas perderam força ao sentir a mão dele entre suas pernas.

- Me beija. – implorou ela.

Ele obedeceu, beijando-a de forma que deixava exposto seu desejo. Sentia o corpo dela reagir aos seus estímulos, levando-o à loucura. Em certo momento, ela virou para ele, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto abria os botões de sua blusa, retirando-a em seguida, e calça. Em segundos estavam ambos nus. Ele a levantou, sentindo as pernas dela se enrolarem no corpo dele, apenas para a levar para a cama.

O toque dos corpos era intenso, as mãos dele percorrendo o corpo dela. E as dela acariciando as costas e nuca dele.

Beijou os seios dela fazendo com que seus gemidos intensificassem, deixando-o desejar ouvir mais. Por vezes chamava seu nome, coisa que ele adorava ouvir. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca.

- Não agüento mais. – "reclamou". - Me faça sua, só sua.

Não controlava mais o que falava, estava num estado de prazer que nenhum homem havia a levado antes. Abriu as pernas permitindo que ele se ajeitasse entre ela. Uniram-se com perfeição. Era como um quebra-cabeça, agora completo.

O ritmo era acelerado, a unha dela o arranhava. Os gemidos exprimiam o prazer que ambos sentiam. Olhavam-se vez ou outra nos olhos, tornando tudo mais sexy. Numa onda máxima de prazer, ela fechou os olhos, deixando um gemido rouco e longo escapar, cravando as unhas nas costas dele. Prendeu as pernas na cintura dele, permitindo que ele se encaixasse completamente nela.

Segundos depois ele chegava ao seu máximo. Deixando-se cair em cima dela no instante seguinte. Sua cabeça descansando nos seios dela. Era bom sentir o peso dele sobre si, melhor ainda o toque em seu rosto. Beijou-a com carinho.

Ajeitou-se ao seu lado, trazendo ela para o mais perto dele possível. Sentiu ela tremer, e imaginou ser frio. Cobriu-a. Observava ela, mexendo em seu cabelo, tirando-o de seu rosto.

- Você é linda.

- Você é todo bom. – ela riu levemente.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Sei que esse pode não ser o melhor momento, mas preciso dizer que isso não foi só sexo pra mim. – disse ela, antes que ele falasse alguma coisa. Não queria acreditar em uma coisa que não era real.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou, levemente confuso.

- Quero dizer que... bom, que gosto de você. – suspirou. – Na verdade, gosto a um tempo. E tudo bem que você não sinta o mesmo, me deixe aproveitar o restante dessa noite e depois podemos esquecer...

- Não fale besteiras. – disse, após beijá-la.

- Eu não estou falando bes... – beijou-a novamente.

- Escute o que tenho a dizer, ok? – acariciou a bochecha dela, conferindo se ela não ia falar mais nada. – Também venho gostando de você a um tempo. Não precisamos esquecer essa noite, e sim revivê-la todos os momentos possíveis.

- Como? Você? De mim? A um tempo? – foi dizendo, de acordo com o tempo que demorava para assimilar o que ele havia dito. Por fim, sorriu maliciosamente. – Acho essa uma ótima idéia.


End file.
